Kiss in the Past
by Nata Yoh
Summary: Asuna died on her fourteenth birthday. Eleven years later, Negi, now a wandering legend along with his goup of six, suddenly meets Ai, a small, mean, sadistic little girl. Now,why does she look so familiar? Asuna/Negi-R/R


_**Kiss in the Past**_

**_Summary:Asuna Kagurazaka died. Eleven years later, Negi and his current group of six, including Nodoka Mizayaki, are traveling the world as none of them really have a home to return to. On one of his stop in a very violent and rash town, twenty-one years old Negi meet a young, sadistic and mean little girl named Ai. Who is she and why does she seem so familiar?__Warning: Asuna/Negi pair, please don't read if you can't handle it. Swearing, some suggestive themes, some misspelled words, etc._**

_**Disclaimer-If I owned Mahou Sensei Negima, I would -Ponders what I would do if I owned Negima- make Negi crossdress for he is just to cute jk^^**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**_-__-Prologue--_**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Negi Springfield chanted over and over again, as if it would do anything but waste his breath. His head hung low as tears slipped out of his eyes. He stood in front of Asuna Kagurazaka's dead, cold body. He clenched his staff hard, having it cracked if it wasn't a magical item. His lips quivered as he spoke his silent apologize to the one girl that cared about him the most. He could still remember it. It was only a few hours ago.

_**-**_

_**-**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_"N-negi- I-I-" Asuna was crying. Her face, it held so much sadness. Why? Negi almost went to reach out to her and hug her, though he reframed for she would have mostly punched him out of the tree. Her expression. Negi never saw anything like it, not even when Asuna saw her first love, Takamichi Takahata, on a date with the schools beautiful nurse. He couldn't move, it's like something was forcing him to just watch her. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, it's her birthday, or almost at least, she should be happy._

_"Asuna-san?" His voice clearly showed his worry. Her body was quivering, she seemed so scared. This Asuna was the exact opposite of the usually cheerful and hyper Asuna._

_"N-negi...."_

_The clock on the large building rang, announcing midnight. It was Asuna's fourteenth birthday. Negi smiled. "Ah, Happy birthday Asuna......san?"_

_Her normally green and blue eyes that was always filled with life and spirit, went blank. Her face paled and she slowly fell. The fall was almost a few hundred feet down. She was going to die if she landed on the hard ground beneath them._

_Negi couldn't understand what was happening. His body suddenly dived down to Asuna. He didn't even think twice. Good thing he had his staff with him. He tried to push himself farther to reach Asuna._

_Got it! He grabbed her hands and pulled both of them up with his staff. "Whoa! Asuna-san, please be....ca..re..ful?" Nothing._

_He looked into the girls face, their faces almost touching. Nothing. No breathing, no pulse, no color._

_Negi held Asuna. "Asuna-san, nee, Asuna-san, what's wrong?" They two stayed hovering on his staff. He was staring to get worried. Her face was blank. Her pulse. Her felt for the pulse on her neck. Nothing. "Asuna-san? Asuna-san?! Hey, say something! Asuna!!"_

_October 24 20XX, Asuna Kagurazaka was died._

_**-**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**-**_

Nodoka and the rest of class A-3 threw a worried look over their homeroom teacher, and magical partner. Negi-sensei, he was taking this harder than anyone. Sure, they all cried and mourned for their close friend and classmate, but Negi was pushing everything on himself.

"Yue, Negi-sensei....." Nodoka gave a look to one of her best friend, Yue. As sure as it was, Nodoka gravely worried over her first love and teacher. He, he was being so hard on himself. He was going to injure himself if this kind of behavior continued. Yue understood the look Nodoka gave her. Yue nodded as to say ok. Slowly, the two made their way to the corpse of Asuna Kagurazaka and Negi. As they grew closer, they could clearly see the young boys body quivering. He was shaking so much, it almost brought Nodoka to tears.

"Ne-negi-sensei. An-ano, wo-would you ple-please eat lunch with us?" Nodoka couldn't look him in the eyes. She was sad a close friend died, but she still loved Negi. The once quiet bookworm grew a little out of her shell, but was still so meek around the ten years old boy.

For the first time since Asuna Kagurazaka was announced dead, Negi looked up. He stop his series of apologize and barely, just barely looked up.

-

-

-

**Nodoka's POV**

-

-

-

I somewhat expected a bright smile from Negi-sensei, like he always did. I really couldn't see him with a shallow and tired face, as if he's been crying all night. He probably had.

Asuna-san was like the key in many people's life, she could open any door for you. I loved her like a close friend, a big sister at most. She was the opposite of me, so happy and cheerful, while I was dull and boring. I always wished I was like her, maybe I could confess my love to Negi-sensei then. She was so close to Negi-sensei, it made me envious at times. Maybe, if I could had had Negi-sensei as my roommate, things would have gone differently. Now she was gone, I didn't know what to think. I do know I had to somehow cheer Negi-sensei, which was usually Asuna-san's job, but now that she's, um, gone, I'll just have to do it.

I felt a shiver as Negi-sensei looked up at me with lost and empty eyes. It was as if his very soul was sucked out of him. His face seemed dried and shallow. His usual dark amber eyes were overshadowed with a dark graze. He had such a lost feeling.

I-I must be strong for Negi-sensei! I threw a sweeting smile and latched onto his arm. "Negi-sensei! Let's go eat lunch together with Haruna and Yue!" The loud voice and hyper mode I turned on, I hoped it work.

Negi-sensei looked at me disgusted. I felt tears coming on. No! I must be strong. "Nee Negi-kun! Let's go play!"

Haruna gave me a bewildered look. I've never acted so bold and strong before. I felt powerful. I almost blushed as I realized I called Negi-sensei, 'Negi-kun.' "Come on! I heard La 'de Famelet has a new dessert! Let's try it out together!" Yue looked at me with a pitiful face. She knew as well as I did that even if I tried to act like Asuna-san, I could never replaced her. Acting like this after somebody's death, was just so wrong, but I didn't know what to do.

"Kyaa!"

-

-

-

-

-

**End of Nodoka's POV**

-

-

-

-

Negi gave Nodoka a disgusted look as she latched onto his arm. Asuna-san just died and her she was, asking him to eat some dessert with her! Didn't Nodoka care about Asuna? Did a dessert meant more than the girl he once admire so much? The hard-headed girl that tried her best at everything, the silly girl who never gave up, the baka red that was so obsessed with Takamichi? Asuna tried her best at everything, even when the times were horrible. She helped open so many doors for Negi and the rest of the class. That idiot...Why did she have to go?

Negi felt anger cloud his head as Nodoka continued to talk about some dessert. A dessert of all things! He couldn't help himself. He pushed Nodoka off, letting her fall to the hard, and cold ground. He didn't care how the whole class and a few extra members of Mahora Academy saw him act this way. He couldn't believe it.

"Kyaa!" Nodoka yelled. Tears flew into her eyes as she felt the hard and cold stone under her. She knew what she did was shameful, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want her first love to keep himself in such a state.

Negi glared at her. The few extras stared in astonishment.

"Mizayaki-san! How could you!? Asuna-san is dead and you're talking about some dessert! Wasn't she your friend!?" Tears filled his eyes as his fist clenched the staff. The wood started to snap a bit. "Is a dessert more important than her!? Asuna-san is gone, lost, dead!"

Nodoka held her head down. She felt a flood of tears dripping of her face. Negi-sensei..... SLAP!!

Everybody froze as Haruna glared hard on Negi, her hand stinging.

Negi felt his face. A warm, red hand print was left there. His glasses were thrown off his face as his student strike his face. The whole church stared at the two. Haruna panted heavily with anger. She bit down on her lips as she stared to her small teacher. Negi was so smart, but dumb at times.

"Negi you idiot! Nodoka is trying her best for you! You can't only think of Asuna! What about us, is she more important than us!?" Her face flushed with fury. " She's doing her best for you! And you went to knock her down and have the nerve to yell at her!" Everyone stayed silent. Even Ayaka stayed still. What Haruna said was true, even if it was painful to accept.

Negi felt his face. His former empty eyes were gone, the wisdom back. The shines were back. He was back. "Go-gomenasai, Haruna-san!" He bowed his head. "Ah!" He spotted Nodoka on the ground, she, as everyone else, was shock that Haruna strike the young teacher. "Ah! Gomenasai Mizayaki-san!" The young teacher moved to help the shy bookworm up.

What just happened? Negi seemed so lifeless and empty just moments , he, he's back, as if Asuna-san's death didn't bother him one bit.

"Gomenasai Mizayaki-san. Shall I go treat you for lunch?"

Nodoka blushed. "Y-yes Sensei."

-

-

-

-

**Ten years later........**

-

-

-

-

-

"Oii! Negi, wake up, your girlfriend wants you!"

Twenty-one years old Negi Springfield woke up with a yawn. He bumped his head inside his too small tent. Here he was, in the magical world, or Mars if you prefer, and he still plans to use a tent, and a small one at that!

He opened his eyes and found a small boy, around his age, more or less. Ok, maybe around nineteen. He had long silver hair as white as snow, which contrasted with his medium dark tan. His blue eyes shined with a mischievous glint. He wore what looked like a white Chinese attire, like a long dress with loose pants under it. His hair was tied in a high pony tail.

"Argh, Hazuki-san, what is it?" Negi moaned. He rolled to the side, which ended with him facing the other side of the small tent. He groaned as Hazuki pulled the comfortable and warm blanket off of him. "Mmm! Hazuki!"

Hazuki, the silver headed beauty with a adorable tan, looked down the red headed man. Was this really the Negi Sprinfield that defeated Larcus Jabbras, one of the most powerful dark wizards out there? This cute but wimpy looking bo-um, man? Well, he sure was an eye candy as the legend said. "Nodoka-chan's done cooking. She made some Umperseed soup, she told me to get you." He stared down at the man before him.

"Umperseed soup?" Negi's ears perked.

Hazuki smirked. If there was anything that would get Negi out of bed, it was Umperseed soup. "Yup, and Nodoka-chan says if you don't get there in one minute from now, she'll give it to Jaspe-"

A wind flew past him. He blinked, his blue eyes wondering what in the world just happened. 'What the?' The space that the powerful mage previously occupied was now empty. Leave it to Negi to use magic for food.

-

-

-

Negi raced to where Nodoka should be.

They both grew older by now. Negi was twenty-one, Nodoka twenty-five. Negi made a turn past a broken branch and before him was-

-

-

-

-

_**Yaho! My laptop finally works! I'm a little pissed that I lost my thumb drive which held the other chapters to my other stories, so I have to retype them whenever I can.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for checking out this story. I hope you like it, I'm sure I do, lol. Anyway, I have no idea when Asuna really dies, so I just made it at October 24.**_

_**Yeah, Hazuki is one of the OCs I have and I hope you like him. If you need more info on him, just leave it in a review.**_

_**I have other stories that might interest some, so check it out if you can**_

_**XX Nata Yoh**_


End file.
